Puberty Sure Does Suck
by purpledemon21
Summary: A nice middle school love story between Miles Prower and Shadow the hedgehog. I'm not writing a summary for this one; You will HAVE to read it to know how things go! MWAHAHA! Warning: Yaoi, homo sex, guy on guy, whatever you want to call it inside!
1. Getting Ready for the Worst Day

Hello, and welcome to what I believe will be my very favorite fanfiction (written by me) ever! Why, you ask? BECAUSE I LOVE THIS PAIRING SO MUCH! I just think it'll be so fun...

Tails: GAH! Where am I? Who are you?

*chuckle* Why, Miles, you are in my bedroom. I am purpledemon21, but you may call me by Daniel, Jaykob, Joseph, Kristoph, or Nathaniel.

Tails: Why so many names?

Well, I will be posting this on the internet, so I don't want to give away my _real_ name, and, quite frankly, I don't like my real name. Take your pick from the names I told you before.

Tails: Um... I guess I'll go with Kristoph.

If you want, then, you can call me Kris instead.

Tails: Okay, then, Kris. But, why am I here?

You are going to star in a little fictional story I am going to write and, as I said before, post on the internet.

Tails: But I still don't get why I have to be here...

Well, I'm going to need you here for the pre- and post-chapter entertainment, which is a big review-drawer, by the way!

Tails: Okay, maybe you should explain this to me later... Well, while I'm here, can you tell me what the story's gonna be about?

Oh, not much other than you falling in love with someone.

Tails: Who?

Shadow the hedgehog.

Tails: *jaw drops* So I'm going to be... gay?

Oh, don't be upset! I am a bisexual, and look at how I turned out to be!

Tails: I barely know you...

Oh, you'll know me before too long. You _will _be hanging around with me a lot.

Tails: Okay... well, go ahead and get this over with...

Oh, the first chapter will have nothing like that in it. Anyways, this is boring! Let me get to writing! However, before I begin I must say: none of the official characters in this story are under my ownership. Give that credit to SEGA and Sonic Team Incorporated. I will notify you if I add in a character that I have made up at the end of a chapter.

(Throughout the story I will write random words that will form page breaks like this inside of parentheses because nothing else I've tried works.)

Miles laid, asleep, in his twin-sized bed, cutely hugging a stuffed rabbit to his chest and snoring ever so lightly. The sun had risen and had just escaped its confinements below the horizon when, suddenly, music begins blaring from a digital alarm clock which laid upon the young fox's dresser. The fox's favorite song, "She Had the World" by Panic! at the Disco, began blaring out of a digital alarm clock on Miles's dresser, filled the bedroom and trailed a small ways out of it, awaking the fox rather quickly. Miles flicked his twin tails to the calming music as he abandoned the stuffed animal and revealed his naked body to the rest of his bedroom. The fox, feeling a draft, began searching through his dresser drawers for a pair of underpants and, upon finding some, put them on.

"I don't love you, I'm just passing the time. You could love me if I knew how to lie," Miles sang happily as he searched his closet for a shirt suitable for the horrid day he knew was ahead of him. After a nice bit of searching, he finally found a good-looking yet comfortable outfit: a pair of jeans and a yellow The Killers T-shirt whose color matched the fox's fur. The fox forced his tails out of a hole he had cut into the jeans before he walked back to his dresser and turned off the alarm clock.

Miles walked out of his bedroom and began to descend the stairs in front of the door, smelling pancakes. He walked into the kitchen to find two plates, upon which were two stacks of the breakfast he had smelled, one of which was being devoured by his adoptive brother, Sonic the hedgehog.

"Hey, little bro! How'd ya sleep?" Miles's brother asked.

"Fine. You?" Miles replied simply before cutting a piece off of the food in front of him.

"Alright," Sonic said.

A moment passed, the only sound being the clinking of forks against plates, before Sonic said, "You ready to go back to school?"

"Sorta... I don't really want to go back, though," Miles said glumly.

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm just gonna be at the bottom of the food chain again, being in sixth grade and all. I liked being the top in fifth."

"But you'll still have your friends and your bro there to keep you up and running."

"Yeah, I will, I suppose."

Sonic, at this point, had finished his pancakes and was rising to put his plate up. Miles followed not too far behind, rinsing the traces of syrup off in the sink before putting the dish in the dishwasher. Miles walked out of the room and up the stairs to the bathroom. Sonic was brushing his teeth when Miles walked in, beginning to comb his hair into his favourite style (A/N: same as in the games). Tails quickly brushed his teeth before bolting down the stairs and to the front door, outside of which a yellow bus (A/N: STOP THAT TWINKIE!) was parked. Miles grabbed his messenger bag, which he had spent half of last night filling up with all of his supplies, and put his hand upon the knob of the front door before being pulled into a tight hug from behind.

"Have a wonderful day at school, Tails," the voice of Miles's adoptive mother, Amy Rose, said from behind him, the nickname referring to the twin tails poking out of the fox's jeans. Miles turned in the arms of his loving adoptive mother and returned the gesture.

"I will, Mrs. Rose," Miles said. Amy had told Miles not to call her mom; he was, after all, only there because of his and Sonic's immense friendship.

"See you after school."

"Okay, goodbye." And with that, Miles escaped the loving arms and walked out of the door, running up to the bus hastily, wanting this day to go by as quickly as possible.

(page break: WAYNE'S WORLD! WAYNE'S WORLD! PARTY TIME! EXCELLENT! Yeah. That's the theme song to a weird movie. My friend likes it.)

Tails: Okay, so I'm going to school. What an exciting story.

The first chapter was just for an introduction to shit! The next chapter will involve some romance between you and a certain sexy black hedgehog! Not much, though.

Tails: Whoopee...

Trust me, you'll enjoy it. You _will_ enjoy it! _YOU WILL ENJOY IT!_

Tails: Alright, alright, Kris! I'll enjoy it, whatever, I don't care right now.

Oh, you will. You will, Miles, YOU WILL!

Tails: OKAY ALREADY!

I'M A-FIRIN' MAH LAYZAH! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tails: ...

Sorry, I watched the laser collection last night...

Tails: Obviously...

_**CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW AND WRITE POSITIVE STUFF BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!**_


	2. Meeting the Truth

Hello again, people! Get ready to witness the first romantic chapter in this fic! Because it's here. _It. Is. HHHHHEEEEERRRRREEEEE!_

Tails: Why are you always so psycho?

I don't know. That's how I am sometimes. Got a problem with it? Suck my balls! I'm joking.

Tails: You'd better be!

Jeez, sensitive...

(page break: I am a male! I am a human! I am a human male! I am bisexual! I am a bisexual human male! I WANNA GET IN BED WITH SHADOW!)

The school bus arrived at the middle school, opening its doors and allowing a large crowd of children to get off of the school bus and walk into the school building. Miles walked alongside his adoptive brother, a little nervous about his first day of middle school, into the building.

"New kids have to go to the auditorium," Sonic said to the fox clinging so close to him.

Miles nodded to the cobalt blue hedgehog, but still clung to him. "Where is it?"

"Right up here," Sonic said, pointing to the double doors ahead of them. "Might wanna hurry; you have to know the rules about this school. Trust me; you _have_ to."

"Okay, I understand." Miles broke away from his adoptive brother and walked through the double doors and into a large room with a large stage on the end opposite him and rows upon rows of chairs in front of it. Upon the edge of the stage sat a beautiful eagle wearing a black knee-length skirt and black button-up shirt.

"Oh, hello, there," the eagle said, her voice slightly echoing around the large room. "I didn't expect people to be here now. I haven't made the announcement yet."

"Uh, I have a big brother that goes here," Miles told the eagle nervously, beginning to approach her.

"Oh, you wouldn't happen to be the adoptive brother of Sonic the hedgehog, would you?" the eagle said, her voice having a slight edge of sympathy.

"Um, I am. Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails."

"Oh, I am so sorry about your parents, Miles!"

Miles began to feel empty in his chest cavity as he claimed a chair in front of the eagle. "It's not your fault, don't apologize. What is your name, anyway?" Miles asked, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I am your principal, Mrs. Marissa Williams. Please call me Miss Williams."

"Yes, ma'am, I shall do that."

"You are very polite, young Miles."

"Please, call me Tails, if you wouldn't mind."

"Well, Tails, If you will excuse me, I must announce that the rest of your classmates must come to the auditorium. You may keep that seat."

Miles thanked Marissa before she disappeared behind the stage curtain. Before too long, her elegant voice began echoing through the school. "All sixth graders to the auditorium immediately," Marissa's voice said, "All sixth graders to the auditorium immediately. That will be all."

Marissa walked back through the curtain and stood on the edge of the stage. After about two minutes of silence, the doors behind Miles opened and a crowd of eleven- and twelve-year-olds began walking in, along with a few adults. No one questioned Miles's earliness, they just sat and looked in confusion at the eagle in front of them silently.

"Welcome, all, to Northview Middle School! I am your principal, Mrs. Marissa Williams, and I will tell you about this school and all of our rules." And, so, Marissa talked to the students briefly about all of the great people Mobians have come to know that passed through this school, and all of the school rules. "Now that these have been clarified, enjoy your first day at Northview Middle! You are dismissed."

"Okay, let's all leave in rows! Front row, stand and leave!" a lizard in a dress, obviously one of the teachers, called out. Miles and the rest of the front row stood and began walking, in a line, out the door of the auditorium and down the hall. Once they reached the sixth grade hallway, another teacher commanded them to sit against the walls of the hall. Once they did so, that lizard began calling out names for homeroom classes. Miles ended up being in a class with every one of the friends he had, which made him have to stifle his grins. Once he, all of his friends, and some others were gathered into the classroom, they found seats, Miles between Blaze the cat and Espio the chameleon. There was a seat left empty across from Miles.

"Alright, class," a ferret said from behind a large desk, "I am Amanda Freemond, but please call me Miss Amy. I will be your homeroom teacher. You will be with me for the entire day today, but tomorrow expect to see me only for an hour. Since today is the first day of school, we will not be doing any honest-to-goodness 'work'." A few hearty cheers were made. "Instead, we will play a little game so that we can learn a few things about who we will be in classes with." Amanda pulled a little water ball out of the desk drawer. "We will now-"

The door burst open and through it walked a slightly sweaty black hedgehog with blood red stripes on his quills. "I'm so sorry I'm late," he said politely, closing the door, "but I ended up oversleeping. The woman at the front desk said to come in here."

"Well, I'm glad you could join us. I am your teacher. Please call me Miss Amy. Find a seat anywhere one is available," Amy told the black hedgehog.

"Yes, ma'am." the hedgehog scanned the room quickly and took the first seat he saw: the one across from Miles.

Miles, meanwhile, was gazing in awe at the intruder, nearly entranced by him. The hedgehog was wearing a v-neck which exposed a tuft of wispy, soft, white fur. As he was gazing at this entrancing furry, he got an odd feeling below his belt, one he had never really experienced before. His now hard "private part" was prodding at his zipper, and a small bulge was visible. Miles scooted closer to his desk to hide it; he knew what it was, and didn't want people to see. _What in the world is happening?_ Miles thought. _I'm no homosexual! But... then again, I never did get any crushes on girls... No! I'm not gay! I-_

A ball suddenly smacked into Miles's face. It didn't really hurt, but it surprised him enough to make him fall out of his chair. He could hear laughing all around as he stood up, looking for the ball that had hit him. "Are you alright?" Miss Amy asked, a litle worried.

"I'm fine, Miss Amy. What was that?" Miles asked after finally finding the water ball and the laughing had died down.

"Were you not paying attention?"

"I'm sorry, I had something on my mind."

"Just introduce yourself and say a few things you like along with something you think the rest of the class should know."

"Thank you. Uh, my name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails. I like building things, my friends, and reading, and if you need any electronics fixed, I can help you out for free."

"Now please toss the ball to anyone else in the room."

Miles tossed the ball over to Cream the rabbit before folding his hands together on top of his desk and listening intently to what his other classmates were saying, trying to keep his eyes anywhere but on the black hedgehog in front of him. That is, until the ball was thrown to him. After hearing that deep, alluring voice he couldn't look away.

"My name is Shadow the hedgehog. I like the color black, listening to and playing music, and making new friends. I have been told I have slight anger issues." And Shadow gently tossed the ball to a white-furred bat with purple wings across the room.

(page break: Yeah, I ended the chapter there! Got a problem with it? Kiss my ass, bitches! Tails sure seems to like Shadow, eh? Think he sexy.)

Tails: Oh my god, I'm a homo!

Calm the hell down! What's so wrong with liking the same gender?

Tails: Well, I don't think there's anything wrong with homosexuality, but i don't want to be gay!

Too bad, this is my story, and in my story, you're gay.

Tails: Ah, you SUCK!

I know I do. Get over it! Oh, and by the way, I made up Marissa, the lizard-teacher, and Amanda Freemond. And, by he way, you people need to take my poll if you visit my profile! Really, I want that poll answered! Damn!

**_CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW AND WRITE POSITIVE SHIT!_**


	3. Fessing Up

Hi again! I decided to be nice and make two updates within a few hours. Why? Because I feel nice tonight.

Tails: Great! I get to be in love with a guy again.

Get the hell over it, Tails! Really, you are acting like being gay is just like being dead!

Tails: I don't really feel that way! I'm just still in shock!

Oh, I see... Yeah, I don't blame you.

Tails: Thank you!

Yeah... well, anyways, this chapter will be actually romantic(ish, at least), unlike that last one that was just boring shit and then Miles looking at Shadow. Yeah, I plan on this one at least having a kiss. I don't know how I'm gonna do this shit, I just write it as I think it up! That's why some parts suck so much! Anyways, before I begin, I must say a huge thank you to all of those people who have reviewed me, for I always _love_ seeing that I've got even just one new review on my stories! It lets me know that people like my stories and how I write. But, I'm blathering! Let's write! _WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

(page break: whee. whee. whee. whee. whee. whee. whee. whee. whee. whee. whee. whee. whee. whee. whee. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)

The school bus stopped in front of a large two story house. A cobalt blue hedgehog and a yellow fox stepped off of the bus and began walking to the house.

"So, how'd you like your first day at Northview?" Sonic the blue hedgehog asked his adoptive brother.

"It was fine," Miles the fox said as the bus began to drive away. This was definitely a lie; the fox had hated his first day.

"That's good. I'm glad you enjoyed it, bro."

They entered their house to see Sonic's father, Silver, sitting on the couch next to Amy. Silver's white-furred arm was wrapped gently around Amy's shoulders, and she was leaning into him, both of them staring intently at the television, which was showing _Deal or No Deal_. Upon hearing the door close, however, Both of them looked up to see their children placing their bags down beside the door.

"So, how was school, kids?" Silver asked Miles and Sonic.

"Alright," the two children said in unison.

"Learn anything new?" Silver asked.

"I learned how to estimate tax when making a purchase," Sonic said.

_I learned that I'm gay. _"I just learned a few people's names," Miles said.

"Either of you make new friends?" Amy asked.

"No," The children said in unison.

"Well, I'm glad you had a nice first day," Silver said before turning back to the television. Their signal that they were free to go up to their rooms. They kicked off their shoes before doing so.

Once in his room, Miles closed his door and hopped onto his bed, pulling his Ipod out from its hiding spot underneath his pillow. He put the headphones on and turned on shuffle. The first song that came up was a Mindless Self Indulgence song, which brung back memories of a fact Sonic had brought to his attention; "I'm pretty sure everyone in that band is either bi or gay," he had said. Miles shuddered, remembering his day at school, and skipped over that song. The next song that came up was by Queen. Miles knew their lead singer was gay. He skipped that song too. The next song was by Michael Jackson.

"Damn it!" Miles said quietly, ripping his head phones off and putting his Ipod up. Miles was a little surprised by the profanity he had just allowed to escape his lips, but didn't blame himself. "I need to just talk to someone about this..." Miles sighed. "I guess there's only one person to talk to..."

(*!/0\!*)

"Sonic? Can I come in?" Miles said, knocking lightly on the door.

"Sure, Tails. Come on in," Sonic's voice trailed through the door.

Miiles opened the door of his adoptive brother's room, closing it behind him. Miles walked over to sit next to his brother.

"Sonic, can I tell you a secret?" Miles asked nervously.

"Sure, bro," Sonic said.

"Well, I... you see... There's... I...," Miles stammered nervously after a small moment of silence. He sighed. "This is just too hard..."

"Come on, Tails, you know you can tell me absolutely anything that you need to," Sonic said comfortingly.

"Absolutely anything?"

"Yes."

Miles took a deep breath. "Well," he began, "I think that... I might be... gay."

Sonic looked at his adoptive brother with slight surprise, but didn't otherwise do anything.

"But I'm not sure it's true!" Miles quickly said.

Sonic was still silent for a little bit. He looked away, seeming to stare at the poster of System of a Down on the opposite wall. "Well, Tails... quite honestly, I am too."

Miles was a little taken aback, but after a little bit of thought, it didn't seem that odd. Sonic never had gotten a girlfriend, even though girls were all over him because of his immense athletic ability. _How did I not see that before?_ Miles thought.

"So, what made you find out?" Sonic asked.

"Well, there's this new kid that came in today, and, well, he just...," Miles didn't bother to finish his sentence.

"I get it. Well, bro, if you like him, all I can tell you is to ask him out. The worst he can do is say no, and if he tries to spread the word about you, just tell me, and I'll set 'im straight, trust me." To emphasize this, Sonic cracked his knuckles loudly.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, little bro."

"Boys! Dinner's ready! Come on down and eat!" Amy Rose's voice trailed up from the kitchen.

(*!/0\!*)

Miles stepped under the warm spray of water, closing the shower curtain behind him. As he lathered up his fur, his thoughts began to drift back to school. Thoughts of the one he turned homosexual for. Thoughts of what he wanted to do with that sexy black creature...

A feeling came up below his belt again, this time familiar, as his thoughts drifted over these things. _Man_, Miles thought, _again. _Miles got another little thought in his head. _Hmm... should I? I... it is kinda natural, I guess... What the heck?_

With that thought, Miles reached down and grabbed his stiff organ, the touch sending a shiver down his spine. Miles, feeling a bit of adrenaline, wrapped his fingers loosely around his penis and began to slowly move his hand up and down over the organ, using his free hand to stifle the moans that were trying to escape his lips. He didn't want to get caught doing this; Amy would probably kill him. After a moment, he began to go faster, wanting to increase the pleasure. Before too long, he got an even bigger feeling of bliss, followed by a large ejaculation of white fluids from the end of his erection. Some of it got on his hand, and Miles examined the fluid. _Sperm_, he thought. After a second of examination, Miles licked the fluid. It tasted salty and sweet at the same time, and Miles liked the taste. He licked his hand clean, swallowing the fluid down.

"Mm, who knew that could taste so good?" Miles thought aloud before he went back to washing himself.

(*!/0\!*)

Miles walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel, walking only a few steps before getting to his room. Once inside, he closed the door and tossed the towel into his hamper and sliding into his bed. Miles found his stuffed rabbit and brought it to his chest quickly. "I've gotta get rid of this thing soon," Miles said as he closed his eyes.

(page break: What time is it? It's valentimes! What time is it? It's valentimes! Who we gonna get? Several boys! How we gonna get 'em? Uh...)

YAY! MILES IS ASLEEP! Oh, by the way, that second page break was the song they sing in Teen Girl Squad episode... 13? 11? 12? I can't remember... anyways, you need to watch those videos if you haven't already. They're good. And funny. -ish. Yeah. ANYWAYS! If you haven't already, please take my poll, and please...

RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!


	4. Getting Ready

HELLO THERE PEOPLE! I JUST COULDN'T TAKE NOT WRITING ANYMORE, SO I DECIDED TO GET TO THE GOOD STUFF! I've just looked at my reviews, and I would like to dearly thank GivenAnythingButLove, lemon lover, Luna Angelus, robindf1, and William AKA Pearldarkness for their support and simply for reviewing me! Even if you think this story needs improvement, please review me whenever is possible, because I always want to get better, and if I don't know what I'm doing wrong, how will that be possible? But no flames if you don't like any of the couples I've got in this story, 'cause if that's the case, then you will be SEVERELY PUNISHED! JK But, really, if you flame, your review will be scorned and, if possible, deleted. I warned you about the couples and shit in the summary! Really, is there anything _wrong_ with Miles and Shadow being together? Is there anything _wrong_ with Silver and Amy being together? Is there anything _wrong_ with Sonic being gay? NO TO ALL PREVIOUS QUESTIONS!

Tails: Okay, you are creeping me out a little bit...

I know, I can be that way sometimes... I'm sorry, Miles.

Tails: I've told you before, I like being called Tails...

Well, I just think Miles is too cute a name to put away! That's why I refer to you as Miles when I'm not making people say it in the story!

Tails: Well, I can't deny that my name is cute...

Exactly! Anyways, let's get to writin'!

(page break: I'MNOTUSINGSPACESINTHISTHINGY!OHMYGODISTHATSTEVECARREL?DOCTOROCTAGONAPUS!BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!)

The school bus arrived in front of Northview, and a crowd of teenage and pre-teen children hopped hurriedly out of the bus. Among the crowd were Miles and his adoptive brother, Sonic, who were whispering excitedly to each other.

"You going to ask him, Tails?" Sonic whispered.

"Yeah, I'll do it at break, just like we said," Miles whispered back.

"But be sure that you and him are friends before you even go for it; it'll just make things so much more complicated."

"I get it. Cross your fingers for me, bro!"

"Already ahead of you," Sonic whispered, holding up his index finger, which had his middle finger wrapped around it.

Miles smiled before he walked in through the doors of Northview, mentally preparing himself for a very stressful day.

(*!/0\!*)

Once in his homeroom class, Miles quickly took his seat, wishing to hide the arousal the one sitting in front of him had easily brought forth. It seemed to work, as no one said anything about it, but he still blushed as Shadow acknowledged him.

"Hello, Miles," Shadow had said.

"Please, call me Tails," Miles said nervously, hoping that he would get the hint that they were "friends" (A/N: For all you stupid people, yesterday Miles said "my friends call me Tails".).

"Well, I just like that name. Miles is kind of a cute name."

Miles's blush grew deeper and he could feel his arousal getting worse as he said, "Well, then, I guess you can call me Miles."

Shadow suddenly brought out a small peice of paper and mechanical pencil which he clicked twice. He brought the pencil down to the piece of paper and his hands bagan to work at an incredible speed, which would give Sonic's a run for his money, to draw what turned out to be a near perfect copy of Miles, only without color. Shadow clicked the pencil, kept the eraser held down, and pressed the end against his desk to put the lead back in before handing the sketch to Miles, who stared surprisedly at it.

"This is... Wow, Shadow...," Miles said in a daze. "I didn't know you could draw so well..."

"So, we're friends, correct?" Shadow said.

"Uh... yeah, I guess so."

Shadow let off a small grin before turning to the ferret, Miss Amy, who had begun speaking. Miles put the drawing in his desk, thinking this would be so much easier than he thought, before he followed Shadow's example and began listening intently to Amanda.

(*!/0\!*)

Miles finally got up to the front of the lunch line, where he payed for the food he had placed upon his tray before walking over to an empty table, hoping that Shadow would come by to sit next to him. At the thought of Shadow, he became slightly aroused, a feeling he was already getting used to. Miles wasn't starving, but he still ate his sandwich hastily, hoping to not show his eating habits to Shadow. He ate sloppily and hurriedly, barely even letting the flavor come to him before he swallowed, and he seemed to never be able to avoid getting some of the food on his face. After every bite, Miles wiped his face off in case Shadow decided to come by at that moment.

After Miles finished off his sandwich, he saw a familiar black-and-red hedgehog walking over to his table, and Miles tried to act calm as he took a sip of the water he had on his tray, hoping to wash away the flavor of peanut butter in case Shadow went in for a kiss. Miles didn't really expect such a thing to happen, but he wanted to be safe. Shadow took a seat across from the fox, who said a quick hello to the one he secretly wanted to date.

"Hi, Miles," shadow said before he picked a piece off of his sandwich and brought it to his mouth. After it was chewed and swallowed, Shadow asked, "So, why are you sitting here all alone?"

"Oh, well, you know, I was just hoping some of my friends would come by," Miles said, making it up as he went. "Because I like this table," he added, before mentally slapping himself. _I like this table? He's gonna think I'm insane..._

"Well, alright then." Shadow barely seemed to care.

_Does he already know I like him?_ Miles thought, beginning to feel frightened.

"So, did you like the picture I drew?" Shadow said after eating another piece ripped off of his sandwich.

"Oh, yes, it was very good," Miles told him. "I wish I knew how to draw that well. I can only do cartoons," He said, rubbing the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, it takes a whole lot of talent and practice, I promise you. Keep working at it, and you'll do well before a year is up, if you're anything like me in that sense."

"Thanks for the advice, but I'm more into music anyway."

"Are you? Do you play any instruments?"

"Um... My brother's been teaching me guitar, but I'm still learning. I'm more of a singer, I think."

"Would you be offended if I asked you to sing for me?"

"Well... I wouldn't be offended, but I'm... just a little bit uncomfortable...," Miles said, his face growing hot.

"Alright, I won't force you. But I would like to hear it sometime soon."

"Okay. As soon as I get the courage, I suppose I'll do it."

"Tell me when you do."

Miles nodded. There was a long moment in which the only movement was Shadow eating his sandwich and Miles taking sips of his water.

"Are you not going to eat anymore?" Shadow asked.

"Um, no... I'm just not feeling all that hungry anymore," Miles said, slightly nevous.

"Well, all you seemed to eat was a sandwich. Something bothering you?"

"... No," Miles lied, crossing his fingers beneath the table for a brief moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Miles briefly crossed his fingers yet again.

Shadow shrugged. "Alright then."

Miles mentally sighed in relief. That one was close. "I'll be back in a moment," Miles said, picking up the tray and walking over to the garbage cans. He picked the water up off of the tray and dumped the leftover food into the can before he took the plastic tray over to the little window. After handing his tray off, he walked back over to his table, still carrying his water.

"I'm back," Miles said from behind Shadow before sitting across from him again.

"I see that," Shadow said calmly. His tray was nearly barren of food, and the cup of water he had was halfway empty.

"So...," Miles said, thinking of what to say next.

"So?"

"What kind of music do you like most?" Miles asked.

"Probably the hard rock stuff, but I do enjoy a little bit of Lady Gaga or Lily Allen every so often."

"That's pretty much how I am too. Do you like Breaking Benjamin?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can sing Diary of Jane for you, if you want."

"Alright, go."

"Well, I was thinking that I could do it once we went outside."

"Alright, that works for me."

(page break: YEAH I ENDED IT THERE! THERE ARE SPACES IN THIS BREAK! AREN'T YOU HAPPY THAT YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THIS SHIT?)

Yeah, I decided to end it earlier than I planned, 'cause this chapter was kinda surpassing even the longest chapter in When You're in Love (which, by the way, you should read if you haven't already.). Next chapter, I'll add in some real romance and a full song, too, so it'll probably be pretty long, but I don't think it'll be as long as this one.

Tails: I'm gonna sing in the next chapter, aren't I?

Well, yeah. That'll be the full song. Bet you people didn't know that one!

Tails: Don't make fun of these people! I thought you liked them!

I do! They oughta know I'm joking! I'm surprised you didn't know that!

Tails: I'm twelve!

So? I knew crap like that when I was twelve! Anyways, All of you people rock! I hope you've added me to your favorites list if you've got an account, 'cause I want to know you people like me! That was a little bit random, wasn't it? Yeah, it was! Anyways, you guys rock, and I'll be updating very soon, so WATCH THIS STORY CLOSELY! Love you all, and goodbye until next chapter!

REVIEW!


	5. Fessing Up to the One That Matters

HELLO ALL! I am currently listening to the acoustic version of the song I will force Miles to sing! It's on repeat! And it features Sebastian Davin, whoever that is! YAY! So, I'll be listening to the song over and over and over and over, pretty much the entire time I'll be writing this chapter. Yeah, I do shit like that sometimes. DEAL WITH IT!

Tails: I get to sing!

I thought you didn't want to sing...

Tails: Well, I'm happy about it now!

Alright, then, that's good. I hope you do well! I mean, you _are _singing right in front of the guy you like, so you don't wanna embarass yourself, right?

Tails: Yeah, thanks for reminding me...

Oh, before I begin, I have to say that this time it will be like third person looking into Shadow's mind instead of Miles's, okay? Does that make sense? I think it does. Yeah. So... READ THE STORY!

(page break: As I burn another page, as I look the other way, I still try to find my place in the Diary of Jane, so tell me how it should be!)

Miles walked out the door of the lunchroom and into the outdoors (if that makes sense), as everyone else in the grade was doing. Shadow was closely following Miles, eager to hear the one he secretly had a crush on sing. Shadow wasn't really sure if Miles liked him back, but it really did seem so. After following for a little while, Miles lead Shadow over to a tree with a good amount of shade and sat against the trunk. Shadow took a seat beside him, seeing a small brush creep across those cute cheeks of his.

"Sing whenever you feel comfortable," Shadow said, leaning back against the tree trunk.

Miles cleared his throat as he pushed his back off of the tree and leaned forward. Shadow closed his eyes and listened intently as Miles began, singing calmly and quietly. Shadow supposed he had listened to the acoustic version of the song more as he listened:

_"If I had to,  
I would put myself right beside you,  
So let me ask: Would you like that?  
Would you like that?  
And I don't mind  
if you say this love is the last time,  
so now I'll ask: Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

_"Something's getting in the way,  
something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place  
in the Diary of Jane,  
so tell me how it should be._

_"Try to find out  
what makes you tick as I lie down,  
sore and sick. Do you like that?  
Do you like that?  
And I don't mind  
if you say this love is the last time.  
Just let me say that I like that.  
Yeah, I like that!_

_"Something's getting in the way,  
something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place  
in the Diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
as I look the other way,  
I still try to find my place  
in the Diary of Jane,  
so tell me how it should be._

_"Desperate, I will crawl  
waiting for so long.  
No love!  
There's no love!  
Die for anyone,  
what have I become?_

_"Something's getting in the way,  
something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place  
in the Diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
as I look the other way,  
I still try to find my place  
in the Diary of Jane,  
so tell me how it should be."_

Miles held the final note out for as long as his little lungs would allow, and as it was, Shadow began to clap. After the fox's singing subsided, he cought his breath as quickly as was possible and leaned back against the tree trunk. Shadow stopped clapping after this gesture and looked at his secret love.

"That was beautiful, Miles. I don't even think I can sing that well," Shadow said. This was true; Shadow was a good singer, but Miles had definitely seemed better.

"Thank you, Shadow," Miles said. He then sighed before sitting up and looking at Shadow with his adorable sky-blue eyes. "Shadow, I have to ask you something."

_Oh, my, could it be? _Shadow thought, but he made his facial expression questioning. "What is it, Miles?"

Miles sighed yet again, looking at his lap. "Well, I... I've been thinking... that... I kind of... like you," he said.

"In what way...?" Shadow asked him, wanting to confirm what Miles said before he got too excited.

"I... _like_-like you, Shadow. Like, _love_ you, really...," Miles said, obviously nervous.

Shadow let a grin creep across his face. _Oh my god, he loves me back!_ "Well, Miles, I-"

"Shadow, I'm sorry! I can't help it! Please don't kill me!"

"Miles, calm down! I wouldn't do such a thing, even if I didn't love you back, which I do." Shadow didn't have as much trouble doing this as Miles seemed to.

Miles looked up at his lover, surprised. "Y-you do? You love me back?" he said, nearly trembling.

"Yes, Miles, I do. I did as soon as I laid eyes on you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, Miles Prower, I love you with all my heart."

Miles smiled broadly as he heard this bit of information. "I feel the same way, Shadow!"

It was Shadow's turn to smile. What he did next he did on impulse, completely out of instinct, but he couldn't have been happier with himself for doing it; Shadow leaned down and kissed Miles's lips gently yet lovingly, not caring if there were people watching. Miles seemed surprised at first, but quickly returned the kiss with vigor and obvious love for the black hedgehog. After about ten seconds, though, Shadow broke the kiss and looked in the face of his new boyfriend.

"I love you, Miles," Shadow said in a whisper, unable to keep a smile from crossing his face.

"I love you as well, Shadow," Miles whispered, smiling as well. The two of them looked toward the crowd of pre-teens, seeing every single one of them romping around and chatting, almost as if the previous act hadn't even happened.

"Well, then... Seems no one noticed...," Shadow said, surprised yet relieved. "How about we keep this between us?"

"I agree," Miles said to his boyfriend. "But can I at least tell my adoptive brother? He can keep a secret, and he already knows I like you."

"Sure, as long as I can tell my best friend," Shadow said.

"Agreed."

With that said, they stood and walked back into the crowd of children, pretending as if what happened back there was simply idle chatter.

(*!/0\!*) (POV Change too)

"He said he loves me!" Miles said excitedly to his adoptive brother.

"He did?" Sonic asked, bewildered.

"With all his heart!"

"Oh, my! He honestly said he loved you? What did you tell him after he said that?"

"I said I loved him back. Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"Well, yeah, Tails, but I'm just really surprised. Knuckles hasn't even said that yet, and we've been going out for at least two months now..."

"Oh, is that who you're going out with? Never thought he'd be gay, but then again, didn't really suspect it with you, so..." Miles shrugged.

"Well, anyways, I'm glad you've got a boyfriend now. Who knows, maybe you and me could do a double date sometime."

"That would be fun! Why don't we do that?"

"Really? Alright, then, I'll call Knuckles. When do you wanna do it?"

"How about this Saturday?"

(page break: YAY! TAILS IS GOING OUT WITH SHADOW! I'M HAPPY BECAUSE OF SUCH! YOU ALL LOVE ME FOR MAKING SUCH A CHAPTER!)

Aww, Miles and Shadow are just so fuckin' cute together! I think I'm gonna draw a picture of them because of their cuteness together! AWWW!

Tails: *making out with Shadow*

AWWWW! You two are so frikkin' cute!

REVIEW


	6. Going Out

Hello again. I'm a little bit tired. Just thought you should know. Yeah.

Shadow: Well, isn't someone excited?

I'm sorry, sometimes when I'm tired I just lose, like, half my energy.

Tails: But you've gotta be awake to write about our date!

I know, I'm sorry. I'll get a soda or something, but right now, I'm not tired enough to sleep.

Shadow: Well, that's good.

Tails: I sure hope this date turns out well... will it, Kris?

*asleep*

(page break: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz... *snore* *I'm sleeping because I passed out and I was tired and shit like that* *and WAKES UP!* I'll write now)

"Here's twenty dollars each. Have fun at the carnival!" Amy Rose said to her children.

"We will, mom," Sonic assured Amy.

"I'll see you before midnight, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Miles said to his adoptive mother.

"No problem, mom," Sonic said.

"Have a good time!" Silver said to his sons as they walked out the door.

"Oh my god, I am just so excited, Sonic!" Miles said to his brother once they were on the sidewalk and walking to Knuckles's house. "I'm about to go on my first date with my first boyfriend!"

"Alright, calm down, Tails!" Sonic said. "I'm excited, too, but I'm not squeaking!"

"I wasn't squeaking..."

"Yeah, you were."

"Whatever! Can you blame me? I'm going on my very first date _ever_ and it'll be at the best resturaunt in town!"

"Yeah, well, we're here, so get your act together!" Sonic said before he knocked on the door of a little trailer.

A red echidna opened the door and walked out, quickly wrapping his arms around Sonic. "Hey, babe!" Knuckles said.

"Hey to you too, Knux!" Sonic said, returning the hug.

Once they split, Knuckles rested an arm on Sonic's shoulders and followed Miles to Shadow's house. Once there, Miles knocked excitedly on the front door, which was quickly opened by the black-and-red hedgehog he loved.

"Hello, Miles!" Shadow said as he stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Shadz!" Miles said to his love before wrapping him in a tight hug. Once they separated, Miles got on Shadow's side and gestured to his adoptive brother and his boyfriend. "Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic's my adoptive brother, and Knuckles is his boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you two," Shadow said to the red echidna and cobalt blue hedgehog. "I'me Shadow."

"Nice to meet you, Shadow," Sonic said, holding out a hand to the black lookalike. Shadow took it and shook it happily.

"Glad to meet ya, Shad!" Knuckles said, grabbing Shadow's hand and shaking it forcefully.

"Well, now that we're all aquainted," Miles said, "how about we go and get some food?"

A small murmur of agreement came up from the crowd of three before they began to walk towards the resturaunt.

(*!/0/!*)

The four animals sat at a booth near the back of the mexican resturaunt, date beside date, as the waiter placed four menus on the table.

"What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked with a very strong mexican accent.

"Sweet Tea," Miles said.

"Same," Shadow said.

"Mr. Pibb," Knuckles said.

"Coke," Sonic said.

"I'll be back in just a minute with those," the waiter said.

The four of them began to examine their menus as the waiter walked away. Once he returned, they all had set their menus down and were chatting innocently. They became quiet, except for a few "Thank you"s, as he passed out the drinks.

"Do you know what you want to eat now?" He asked.

They all ordered their food, and the waiter walked off.

"So, Shadow, Miles tells me you're a really good artist," Sonic said.

"Oh? My beaux's been bragging about me?" Shadow said, wrapping a loving arm around Miles's shoulders. "I'd say I'm alright, but I'm still no expert."

"Oh, please, Shad!" Miles said. "You're better than Van Gogh was!"

"Oh, come on, don't you think that's a bit of an exageration?" Shadow said, turning his gaze to the golden-furred fox.

"Alright, Knux and I aren't sraight-A students like you two obviously are, so we don't get half of what you're saying," Sonic said, interrupting the argument.

"Well, I'm sorry, Sonic, but we're not about to go and explain to you," Shadow said.

"Well, aren't you nice?" Knuckles said sarcastically.

"I know I am," Shadow said.

"Well, as I was saying, I _don't_ think that was an exaggeration," Miles said, restarting the argument.

"Well, you can sing better than any professional I've ever heard," Shadow said.

"Now, _that's_ an exaggeration if I've ever heard one!" Miles said.

"Not the way I see it, Miles!"

"Come on, Shadz. I'm not that good."

"Yes you are, Miles, and I refuse to hear anymore refusal from your lips."

"What will you do to enforce that?" Miles said with a mischevious smirk.

Shadow returned the facial expression before leaning over and giving his boyfriend a deep kiss on the lips, which was happily returned by the fox.

Sonic turned to Knuckles at this, and simply smiled. Knuckles, getting the silent message, leaned down and brought Sonic into a passionate kiss as well.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Miles were happily kissing with extreme passion, when Shadow's mind formed a little idea. Shadow squeezed his tongue through his own lips and gave Miles's a small lick. Miles seemed to be taken aback, but he nonetheless parted his lips, allowing Shadow's tongue passage into the warm cavern that was Miles's mouth. Shadow's tongue began to explore the mouth of his lover excitedly, licking at the places that seemed sensitive to his touch. Miles was sucking on the soft muscle happily, allowing it to swirl around and lick the inside of his mouth. Miles was enjoying his first french kiss immensely, but he soon needed to come up for air.

Miles leaned back onto the seat, panting rather heavily. "For a singer, you've got pretty weak lungs," he heard Shadow's voice complain.

"Well, I'm sorry, but when I need air, I need air, Shadow," Miles said.

Sonic and Knuckles soon parted, both of them panting, but not as heavily as Miles. Once they caught their breath, they sat up, seeing the waiter coming back with four plates of food. He passed them out once he got to the table, and the four males dug in happily.

(*!/0\!*)

The four animals sat back happily as they rubbed their now-full bellies, immensly satisfied by the meals they had just eaten.

"I just can't believe how good that was," Miles said.

"I know, this place just gets better and better every time," Knuckles agreed.

"I need to use the restroom. Excuse me, Shad," Miles said, beginning to scoot out of the seat as Shadow stood to allow his boyfriend out.

"I think I've gotta go too," Knuckles said, following Miles.

Once in the restroom, the two claimed separate urinals and used them quickly. Once they washed their hands, Miles began to leave the unoccupied (other than the two of them) restroom when Knuckles stopped him.

"What is it?" Miles asked Knuckles.

"You're just looking too cute tonight," Knuckles told the fox.

"Well, thank you, but I'm with Shadow," Miles said, afraid of where this may go.

"C'mon, Tails, forget about him for a second. I want a kiss from you."

"What? No! What about Sonic? Do you want to cheat on him?"

"Yes! I don't care about Sonic, I just dated him to get closer to you."

"You bastard! I'm going to tell Sonic!"

"Don't be that way, Tails. Come on, just kiss me."

"No!"

"Kiss me!"

"I will not kiss you!"

"Listen, kid! I'm the kind of guy that gets what he wants! Now, just kiss me, or I'll force you!"

"I'll never kiss you, Knuckles!" Miles tried to leave, but Knuckles grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

Miles tried to push Knuckes away, but he just pressed the fox against the bathroom wall and locked Miles's hands above his head. "Now relax, kid," Knuckles said before he pressed his lips firmly against Miles's. Miles was struggling to get free, but Knuckles was just too strong. Miles didn't give up, however; he was not about to become Knuckles's little sex toy.

"Miles! What are you doing?" Shadow's voice bettered against Miles's eardrums, making Knuckles separate his lips from Miles's.

"Shadow, I didn't-" Miles argued.

"Don't give me your shit, Miles! You dirty lying _cheater!_" Shadow screamed, his tan muzzle becoming red as he fled the restroom.

"No, Shadow, wait!" Miles said, getting a sudden wave of strength and breaking free from his captor's bond. He ran out of the bathroom in Shadow's wake, hoping he could explain. However, what he saw when he got back to their booth left him frozen in shock and despair.

Shadow had a hand clamped on Sonic's shirt, keeping him close as Shadow kissed his lips forcefully. Once Shadow released Sonic's lips, he threw him back against the booth seat and glared at Miles, wiping his lips off with the back of his hand. Shadow turned and walked out of the resturaunt angrily, leaving Miles to collapse on the floor in depression and burst into tears in his boyfriend's wake.

(page break: Oh, damn it, I can't believe I just wrote that! I'm sorry, people! I hate doing this to you people, I really do, but I have to sometimes!)

I'M SORRY, PEOPLE! I just had to have some kind of drama in this story, and I've already used Mpreg in two stories straight! I didn't want to do it!

Tails: How could you, Kris? I thought we were friends!

I'm sorry, Miles! I had to have something happen!

Tails: I HATE YOU!

*sigh* Miles, I hate me too...

REVIEW


	7. Telling the Truth

Hi, all. So, Miles still hates my guts, and I'm still unhappy with Shadow for his idea of vengeance, but nonetheless, I must continue this story! In this chapter, all will be made right again, so READ WITH EXCITEMENT! But, before I go on, I have to say to you: My mother has gotten onto me for my internet usage, so I will only be allowed to do one story update per day. I am sorry about that, but do not be upset; I will try and do it EVERY SINGLE POSSIBLE DAY, so be happy with me! With this said, I now BEGIN MY WRITING OF THE STORY!

(page break: Supercalifragilistic-expialidocious! Antidististablishmentarianism! 3.14159263 are the first nine digits of pi! I AM THE BIGGEST DORK HERE!)

Sonic dialed Knuckles's cell phone number into the keypad on his cell before pressing the green "Talk" button and raising the device to his ear. Sonic's face was red with anger at what he had just heard, and he could hear the blood pounding in his own ears, but he hid his anger as best as was possible could when he heard his boyfriend's voice on the other line.

"Hi, Sonikku!" the incredibly masculine voice of Knuckles the echidna said.

"Hey, babe," Sonic said in a falsely loving tone, "could you come over to my house? I have something serious to ask you, but I think you should be over here for it."

"Sure, honey! I'll be right over."

"Alright. See you in a little bit," Sonic told the echidna before hanging up his cell phone, not caring enough to hear a goodbye.

Sonic looked at his adoptive brother, whose eyes were horridly sad and nearly in tears.

"Is he coming over?" Miles asked in a shaky voice, hoping desperately that their plan would work.

"He is. You might want to go back to your room, when he gets here I have a feeling things will get rough," Sonic said, not bothering to hide the anger in his voice.

Miles nodded before standing up off of Sonic's bed and walking over to the door. "Good luck, Sonic," Miles said before he closed the door and walked over to his bedroom.

(*!/0\!*)

Knuckles walked into the front door of his boyfriend's house, seeing Amy and Silver sitting on the couch and watching the television, their hands clasped together.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Rose. Is Sonic home?" Knuckles asked them. "He called me over."

"Yes, he's home. He should be up in his room," Amy said.

"Thank you," Knuckles said before walking up the stairs.

Knuckles walked through the door of Sonic's room and saw him sitting on his bed.

"Hey, Sonikku!" Knuckles said when the door was closed, walking over to sit next to his boyfriend and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, Knux," Sonic said.

"So, you wanted to ask me something?" Knuckles said.

"Yes. Knuckles, do you love me?"

"Well, of course I do!"

"LIAR!" Sonic screamed at his (now ex-)boyfriend, standing up and pointing accusingly at Knuckles. "Tails told me everything that happened last night! Now, not only do I know you cheated, but I also know you are a LIAR!"

Knuckles was taken aback. Once he regained composure, he said, "Sonic, I... I'm sorry, I-"

"No, you're NOT sorry, I know! You were USING me! You were LYING to me! YOU CHEATED ON ME, KNUCKLES!"

"Sonic, I really am-"

"Don't try and say you're sorry, Knuckles! Even if I thought you were telling the truth, I wouldn't forgive you! What you did was wrong, and you _knew_ it was! Tails lost his first boyfriend within a week of meeting him all because of _you_! Tails _loved_ that boy, with all his heart, and now, thanks to _you_, he's gone! Shadow went and _kissed_ me to get back at Tails and made him _cry_! _Tails has been crying his heart out over that boy, _and you think you can fix it all by saying '_I'm sorry'_? FAT CHANCE!"

Knuckles could only stare at Sonic with watery eyes, which turned into teary eyes before Knuckles fell to the floor at Sonic's feet. "Sonic, I'm sorry! I didn't know I would cause so much trouble! I didn't mean to hurt Tails!" Knuckles said, his voice shaky from the tears.

"If you honestly cared, would you have done it?" Sonic said angrily. "_No!_ If you really didn't want to cause trouble, would you have _used_ me? _No!_"

"Sonic, I'm sorry!" Knuckles pleaded.

"I don't give a damn, Knuckles! We are through, and that is final! Now, if you really want to try and make up for your mistakes, then the only way you can even come _close_ is by going to Shadow and telling him what _really_ happened!"

Knuckles looked up at Sonic, nodding.

"Now get to it before Tails has to suffer any more emotional pain!" Sonic yelled, picking Knuckes up by the back of the shirt and bringing him to his feet roughly.

Knuckles rushed out the door of his ex-boyfriend's room, then out of the house and down the sidewalk.

(*!/0\!*)

The door opened to a tall, black-furred hedgehog who resembled Shadow immensely, but didn't have the stripes in his quills. "How may I help you?" the hedgehog asked.

"May I speak with Shadow?" Knuckles asked nervously.

"Who are you, young man?"

"I'm just... a friend of his, sir. May I speak with him, please?"

"Allow me to show you to his room."

The tall black hedgehog walked Knuckles into the house and down the hallway, pointing to a door near the end of it. "Right there," the hedgehog said before leaving him to speak with Shadow. Knuckles knocked on the door, which was quickly opened to reveal the black-and-red hedgehog he had met last night. Upon seeing Knuckles, Shadow tried to force the door closed again, but Knuckles's foot kept it open.

"What do you want, Knuckles?" Shadow said angrily once he gave up on trying to close the door.

"I need to tell you what really happened last night," Knuckles said seriously.

Shadow sighed, stepping aside to allow the echidna passage into the hedgehog's room. Knuckles took a seat on the bed, Shadow closing the door and sitting next to him.

"So, what happened, other than Miles cheating on me, that is so important?" Shadow asked angrily.

"That's just the thing, Shadow," Knuckles said. "Miles didn't really cheat... It was me, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the one that kissed him. He was trying to leave, but I forced him to kiss me. He didn't kiss back, he was trying to get away from me, but you caught us before he could." Knuckles sighed. "What I'm saying is, that boy really does love you. He's heartbroken that you broke up with him, and right now, he's probably crying over it. I _want _you to go back to him, I _want_ you to take him back. I want you to have him; I don't deserve such a kind young boy, no matter how much I want him."

Shadow was staring at Knuckles in confusion, but nonetheless ran out of the room when he heard Knuckles finish his small speech. Shadow ran out of the house, not bothering to tell his father where he was going, and ran all the way to Miles's house as quickly as he could, going straight up to his love's room once he arrived.

Shadow threw open the door of Miles's room and, closing it behind him, ran over to the fox, pulling Miles into a loving kiss. Miles was horridly surprised, but after regaining composure, passionately returned the kiss. Shadow's arms snaked around Miles's waist, Miles's around Shadow's neck, and they pulled each other closer as they kissed. Miles was quickly running out of air, but kept kissing until his lungs were in pain, at which point he slowly pulled away from Shadow, gazing deep into the precious red gems that were Shadow's eyes.

"This mean you forgive me?" Miles said.

"I don't forgive you," Shadow said. Once Miles began to look upset, Shadow added, "Because there's nothing to forgive. You didn't cheat. It was all Knuckles, I've figured out."

"Did someone tell you that?" Miles asked, his face perking up.

"Knuckles, actually. He came over to my house and told me it was all him."

Miles looked disbelieving. "Knuckles fessed up?"

"Mm-hm. Told me you were trying to get outta there, too. Glad you were trying to put up a fight, by the way."

Miles smiled. "I bet he didn't want to either... I think I know who did this," Miles said, separating himself from Shadow. Once he heard a whimper of disapproval from Shadow, Miles said, "I'll be back in just a second, baby. It won't take long."

Miles opened the door to Sonic's room, closing it behind him and walking over to sit next to his adoptive brother.

There was a moment of silence between the two, which was broken when Sonic said, "Yes?"

Miles quickly brought Sonic into a tight hug, which Sonic returned. "Thanks, bro," Miles said. "You must've brought Knux down really well."

"I must say I did, Tails. He was in tears when he left," Sonic said, a devilish smile crossing his face.

The two parted, and Sonic looked at his brother slyly. "Is Shadow in your room, Tails?"

"Um, yeah, why?" Miles said.

Sonic reached into his nightstand and pulled out a small tube, tucking it into Miles's hand and winking. "I have a feeling you'll need that," Sonic said.

Miles looked at the tube in his hand and read the label; it was lubricant.

(page break: HAH! YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR MY NEXT UPDATE TO CATCH THE SEX! If there's gonna be any... Hmm, interesting question! Will there be?)

SO, everything's alright between Miles and Shadz now! Aren't you all happy? GOOD! Then, stop complaining about them being apart!

Tails: Oh, uh, Kris, about that last chapter, I... didn't really mean it when said I hated you... heh, kinda overreacted...

No problem, Miles. I would've done that too.

Shadow: I'm glad we're back together! I was getting pretty depressed myself, to be honest...

Tails: Awww, you missed me?

Shadow: Of course I did! I don't like being single...

Oh, I hear you, bud! I really want school to get back in, just so i can ask Tia out...

Shadow: Was I talking to you?

Oh... sorry...

Shadow: I'm joking! Come on, you oughta know better!

Heh... yeah... Anyways, people, if you haven't taken my poll yet, please do so, and please check back in often for my next update because I don't know when I'll be making it, but it'll be as soon as I can! Thanks so much for reading, remember to take my poll, and PLEASE...

REVIEW!


	8. Making Love

HA HA! I UPDATED TWICE IN ONE DAY! I LIED TO YOU UNINTENTIONALLY! YEAH! But, AWWW, DAMN IT, THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS _SOOOOOO_ CLOSE TO BEING TWO THOUSAND WORDS! ONE THOUSAND, NINE-HUNDRED AND NINETY-EIGHT! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... That would have been my first chapter to be in the two thousands! Hope with me that this one can get there! YES, I PLAN ON IT BEING STRICTLY A LEMON CHAPTER, SO YOUR HORRIDLY DIRTY DESIRES WILL BE FULFILLED! YIPPEE FOR YOU _AND_ ME! I am so happy to be getting back to writing dirty stuff... WELL, get ready for uber-fun hedgehog-on-fox sexy shit! THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN! Off we gooooooo-

Tails: so I don't get to say anything?

Well, now you do! You just did! NOW, let's goooooo-

Shadow: What about me?

Alright, fine, you two both got lines in, happy? _NOW_, we can goooooo-

Kool-Aid Man: *bursts through my bedroom wall* OH YEAH!

FUCK YOU, KOOL-AID! YOU DON'T BELONG IN MY STORY!

Kool-Aid Man: ... OH YEAH!

Shadow, please just kill him...

Shadow: *pulls out a dagger* With pleasure!

Kool-Aid Man: *runs out the hole he made and smacks into a pole* *breaks into a million pieces and Kool-Aid spills everywhere*

All: FINALLY! DEATH TO THE PITCHER OF RED LIQUID!

(page break: Aren't you happy the Kool-Aid man is dead? I sure am. Did you think I would be sad about it? The guy's annoying as hell! I hate him!)

Miles walked back into him bedroom, the "gift" from Sonic in tucked into his pocket, to see Shadow sprawled out across the bed, scrolling through Miles's Ipod.

"You've got some interesting music here, Miles," Shadow said when the door was closed, looking at the fox he loved.

"I've been meaning to change some of those songs...," Miles said, grabbing his Ipod and sitting next to the black-furred hedgehog.

Shadow sat up and his strong but gentle arms brought Miles into his lap. Shadow began to stroke the fox's hair lovingly, and Miles leaned against the hedgehog's chest, nudging up against the hedgehog. "I love you, Miles," Shadow said after a moment, beginning to caress the fox in his arms protectively.

"I love you too, Shadow, with all my heart," Miles said, turning himself in the hedgehog's arms and returning the hug, burying his face in his chest.

"Miles, I love you with all my heart as well. I never wanted to kiss your brother, but as I said the day we met, I have slight anger issues, and I am always one for revenge, unfortunately... I really am sorry for the way I behaved last night, Miles. Is ther any chance you will forgive me?"

"Shadow, I already forgave you when you ran all the way here just to tell me you were sorry."

Shadow smiled down at the fox and kissed the top of his head. "I cannot tell you how much I love you, Miles."

"I feel the same way, Shadow," Miles said, looking up into the hedgehog's eyes lovingly. Shadow gazed back into the fox's eyes, and they kept staring for a long moment.

"Miles," Shadow said after approximitely two minutes, "May I ask you a very serious question?"

"Of course," Miles said, "you can ask me anything, darling."

Shadow took a deep breath before asking, "Would you allow me to make love to you?"

Miles stared at Shadow, slightly surprised, before saying, "Yes, Shadow. I would love that."

Shadow smiled at Miles before leaning down and bringing him into a very passionate kiss, reaching one hand up to tangle in the fox's hair, the other unwrapping itself from around the fox's torso and beginning to roughly rub against the crotch of the fox's jeans. The fox moaned into the kiss, quickly beginning to return the favor Shadow was doing him. Shadow wasn't moaning quite as much as Miles was due to the treatment, but they both nonetheless became erect quickly.

Shadow, without breaking the kiss, stood from the bed, supporting the fox with both arms, and set Miles down on his feet, where Shadow began unfastening the fox's pants. Miles began to do the same to Shadow's, niether of them breaking their kiss, and they soon stood in naught but underpants, shirts and each other's arms. Shadow grabbed Miles's stiff organ through the thin fabric of the underpants, making the fox gasp and break the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Shadow said.

"No, it's fine, you just surprised me," Miles said quickly.

Shadow began to stroke the tender organ through the fabric, making a moan escape from Miles's mouth.

"Do you like my touch?" Shadow asked seductively.

"Y-yes... please, stop teasing... and just take me...," Miles said between moans.

Shadow smiled evilly, letting go of the organ and beginning to take his shirt off. Miles stared at the hedgehog's abdomen in awe, gazing at the six-pack with wide eyes. Shadow smiled at the fox's reaction.

"Someone sure seems to take an interest in my abs," Shadow said mockingly as he walked over to the bedroom door. Once he got there, hu turned the lock slowly and quietly. "Just in case," Shadow explained before he walked back over to the fox and helped him out of his shirt.

Shadow hopped onto the bed in his underpants, seductively laying on his back. Miles crawled on top of the hedgehog, also in his underpants, and kissed the hedgehog's cheek.

"Are you ready?" Shadow asked, looking deep into the fox's eyes.

"Yes, Shadow, I am ready," Miles said, calmly yet seriously.

Shadow nodded and reached down to the elastic of Miles's underpants and began to pull them off. Miles did the same for Shadow, and they both tossed the garments to the side, not caring where they were going to land. Shadow quickly pulled Miles into a kiss before grabbing at the fox's exposed organ. Again, Miles gasped, but this time didn't break their kiss. Shadow, seeing this as a good sign, began to stroke Miles's penis slowly, making the fox moan into their kiss. Shadow, while continuing this treatment, squeezed his tongue through his lips and gave Miles's a lick. Miles parted his lips, making the moans grow louder, and Shadow pushed his tongue in.

After frenching for a bit, Shadow slowly pulled away from Miles and slowing his hand movements. Miles whimpered in protest as Shadow gradually slowed his hand to a stop.

"Miles, I have a feeling you'll like this even better," Shadow said as a reply to the fox's whimpers, and began scooting his body down the fox's body. Shadow rolled Miles onto his back once he reached his destination and began to kiss at the fox's penis.

Miles licked his lips as he felt this treatment, wanting more. "Come on, Shadow," Miles said, "Just take me already."

Shadow smiled devilishly before licking the organ up and down, from one end to the other, repeatedly. Miles's breathing became slightly uneven but he wasn't drastically effected by the hedgehog's treatment. "Come on, Shadz," Miles said whinily, "I want you to suck me!"

Shadow stopped licking and looked up at Miles devilishly. "I'm never one to disappoint," Shadow said before taking the end of Miles's penis into his mouth and giving it a small suck. Miles clawed at the sheets and moaned loudly, his breathing horridly uneven. shadow slowly took more and more of Miles's organ into his mouth, causing the fox's pleasure to intensify. Once the entire organ was in Shadow's mouth, he began to bob his head up and down over it, slowly at first, but gradually speeding up. The fox began to buck his hips into the treatment as he moaned and clawed at the sheets.

"Ohhhh, Shadow," Miles moaned, "that feels so _good_! Mmm, oh, S-shadow! I think I'm going to cum!"

Shadow, despite the warning, was surprised when Miles released his fluids into the hedgehog's mouth. Nonetheless, Shadow swallowed the entire load and savored the taste as he brought his head off of the fox's penis.

"My god, Miles, you taste _divine_," Shadow said as he crawled off the bed. "But, now is the time for the _real_ fun to begin. Do you have lubricant?"

Miles, gasping for breath, looked at the hedgehog before saying, "In my jeans pocket..."

Shadow went through the pile of discarded clothes, searching for the fox's pants. Once he found them, he rummaged through both pockets before pulling out a small tube of the substance he was looking for.

Shadow crawled back onto the bed and lay himself beside the fox, whose panting had subsided. "Who should be on the bottom?" Shadow asked politely, although he desperately wanted to be on top.

"I will," Miles said, rolling onto his back. "To be honest, I wanted to anyways, but thanks for asking."

Shadow smiles. "Anything you want, I will provide," Shadow said to his boyfriend before he crawled across the bed and down to Miles's hips. Shadow squeezed some of the lubricant into his hand and, tossing the tube aside, applied it to his fingers and penis. Shadow slowly moved a finger into the fox's entrance, drawing a gasp from the golden-furred canine.

Shadow waited a little bit, allowing Miles to get used to the sensation before he forced his index finger in to join his middle and stretch Miles's anus a little. The fox let out another small gasp, but didn't get too loud. Shadow, again, allowed Miles to adjust before forcing his ring finger in, stretching Miles as much as would be needed and making a little groan escape from the fox's lips. Shadow let the fox adjust for the final time before he pulled his fingers out of the opening and positioning his penis in front of it.

"Ready, Miles?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, Shadow," Miles said, bracing himself for what he knew was going to come.

Shadow slowly forced his way into the fox, drawing a few pained moans and gasps from Miles's lips, which he tried his best to muffle with his hand. Once shadow felt Miles relax, he slowly pulled out, leaving only the tip inside before he thrust his hips forward again, this time very quickly, making the fox almost scream into his hand.

"Sorry, I'll go slower!" Shadow said worriedly.

"No," Miles protested, "it felt good, Shadow. Do it again!"

Shadow did as he was told without hesitation, this time drawing a pleasurable moan from the golden canine. Shadow quickened his pace over time, making the fox moan loudly in pleasure. But it wasn't until shadow rammed into Miles's prostate when things really got interesting.

"Ohhhhhh, Shadow! Hit me there again, harder!" Miles said. Shadow obeyed, knowing what had happened, repeatedly. "_Harder_," Miles continued to plea, "_Harder, harder, HARDER_! As hard as you can, Shadow!" Miles continued to yell as wave after wave of immense pleasure washed over him, bringing him close to a second climax. "_Faster_, now, Shadz! I wanna be sore after this!" The words poured out of Miles's mouth involuntarily, but he had no problem with it. "_Harder and faster, Shadow! Keep hitting me there! Ohhhhhh, Shadow, I'm about to CUM!_" Miles screamed as a thick, sticky white liquid shot out of his penis for the second time.

Shadow felt Miles tighten in orgasm, making Shadow climax into Miles. Shadow gave a few more rams before collapsing onto the bed next to his love.

"Did you enjoy that?" Shadow asked between gasps for breath.

"Oh, Shadow, that was the most exhilarating experience of my life!" Miles gasped, looking at his lover with wide eyes and a broad smile.

"I really do love you, Miles, with all my heart!" Shadow said.

"I love you, too, Shadow the hedgehog, with every fiber of my being!"

Shadow leaned forward and quickly kissed Miles on the lips. Miles returned the kiss with as much passion as he could muster before he pulled away and bringing the blanket up over himself and his boyfriend. They cuddled up against each other before falling under the control of exhaustion and passing out, safely wrapped in each other's arms.

(page break: NOW THEY ARE NOT VIRGINS! MILES HAS BEEN FUCKED BY THE SEXIEST CREATURE ALIVE! I AM SURE YOU WANT TO BE IN HIS POSITION!)

YAY! The first sex scene in this fic! And it only took seven chapters! Oh, by the way, guess what? MORE THAN TWO THOUSAND AND TWO HUNDRED WORDS! I rock so much! Not only that, I also killed off the Kool-Aid Man! I AM UBER-RIGHTEOUS! Anyways, Miles and Shadow are, as I wrote, asleep in each other's arms, and so are unavailable for comment. However, they will be back next chapter, so come back later and pay us a visit! I love you all, and GOOD DAY TO YOU!

REVIEW AND TAKE MY POLL IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY


	9. Waking Up

HI PEOPLES! I AM DRINKING TEA AND EATING MICROWAVE POPCORN!

Tails: No lie, he really is. Oh, and the tea? Filled with sugar.

SSSSUUUUGGGGAAAARRRR!

Shadow: Calm down, please!

NOT ON YOUR LIFE!

Shadow: Oh, really? *pulls a gun out of own pocket and sticks the barrel in his mouth*

NO! I'LL CALM DOWN, I PROMISE!

Shadow: *chuckles and puts the gun away* I knew that'd work...

Tails: Um, Shadie, why do you have a gun?

Shadow: Self-protection.

Oh, please, everyone knows you have suicidal problems!

Shadow: Not anymore! I had a therapist...

Yeah, me! As a part of my training to be a psychiatrist!

Shadow: Shut up! You did really well...

Thanks, but I'm still no professional. I don't even know of any mental diseases besides depression. ANYWAYS, let's get back to the hedgehog-and-fox lovey-dovey shit! Off we go! WHOOOOOOOSH!

(page break: I AM LISTENING TO TAKING BACK SUNDAY ON A HIGH VOLUME! I JUST TURNED IT UP! THIS IS LOUDER THAN I'VE EVER HAD MY IPOD!)

"Tails! Wake up! You've been asleep for eighteen hours already! Get your lazy ass outta the bed and unlock your door!"

Miles opened his eyes slowly, feeling an immense soreness somewhere inside of his anus. Someone was banging on his bedroom door loudly. Miles sat up on his sore behind and rubbed his eyes, looking around his bedroom. His clothes were littered across his floor, as well as someone else's who Miles was currently unaware of being behind him, asleep. Miles stood from the bed and dragged his sore bottom around his bedroom, gathering up his clothes and putting the garments on upon finding them. Once he was dressed, he walked over to the door that was definitely damaged, based on the volume and persistency of the banging. Miles tried to turn the knob, but didn't get any response from the device. He looked at the lock and noticed it was in the "locked" position.

_"Just in case."_

Memories of the previous night flowed through Miles's mind, explaining to him the other clothes on the floor, the locked door, the soreness in his bottom, and the nude hedgehog which lay, asleep, in Miles's bed, which he noticed as he turned away from the door. Miles remembered the amount of noise they had obviously been making, and began to panic.

"Oh, no, what if Amy and Silver heard us?" Miles asked no one in particular, clutching at the sides of his head. "Oh, god, what am I going to do now? They probably heard us! What if that's Silver at the door? He'll have my ass for sure!" Miles never used such profanities as "ass" unless he was in a very panicked state, as he was at this moment. "I don't wanna die!"

"Tails! Will you stop flipping out and just unlock your door?" Miles's adoptive brother's annoyed voice trailed through the door, causing Miles to settle a little bit.

"Oh, Sonic, I'm so glad it's you," Miles said as he unlocked and opened his bedroom door.

Sonic walked into the fox's bedroom, Miles closing the door behind him. "Looks like you didn't make as much of a mess as I thought you would," Sonic said, examining Miles's room. "To be honest, I came in to help you clean up, but it doesn't look like you need any help."

"Well, we _did_ keep the 'business' on the bed," Miles said, rubbing his sore behind. "Did Amy and Silver hear?"

"No. I took care of that, bro. Convinced 'em to watch a movie, and you know how they always turn the TV up to the highest volume when they watch movies."

"Thanks for that, bro."

"So," Sonic said, taking a seat beside the sleeping black-furred hedgehog on the bed, "you lost your virginity last night."

"You act like this is the smallest thing that could possibly happen," Miles said as he took a seat beside the cobalt hedgehog.

"Well, I assure you, it's not exactly a huge deal. I know fifth graders that have had more sex than me."

"Well, don't I feel special?"

"Oh, those kids have some _serious_ problems right now."

"Thanks for stressing me out!" Miles said, beginning to widen his eyes in worry.

"Tails, don't worry, mom and dad ain't gonna know unless you tell them."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Tails, trust me. I know. Mom and dad don't even know I've lost my virginity yet, and nearly every single sex session Knux and I had were in this house. I'll make sure they don't find out."

Miles forced a smile onto his face, showing that he was thankful. After the smile faded, there was a small moment of silence between the two. "So, Tails," Sonic said, breaking the silence, "Shadz a good fucker?"

"Sonic!" Miles exclaimed, surprised at Sonic's question.

"What? I just wanna know if my bro enjoyed his first bit of sex!"

"Sounds more to me like someone wants to get my beaux in bed with him!"

"Tails! You know I'm not one to steal boyfriends!"

Miles chuckled. "And _you_ know I'm always one to joke! To be honest, I don't think he was any virgin last night. He got me good."

"So I'm guessing you were the uke?"

"The what?"

"The uke. The one on the bottom?"

"Oh. Yeah, I was."

"Then he was the seme."

"Excuse me?"

"The one on top! Damn, your ass wasn't the only thing that was a virgin last night..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you don't know shit about sex talk."

"Well _excuse_ me for not studying to be screwed!"

Sonic let out a little laugh. "Whatever."

Shadow stirred behing the two, opening his eyes slightly. Sonic and Miles turned to see the black-furred hedgehog awake and staring at Miles's back.

"Morning, sexy-ass," Shadow said to the fox, grinning.

"Morning to you too," Miles said, returning the smile. "And by the way, the ass you think is so sexy is horridly sore."

"That's what happens after your first time," Sonic said to the two pre-teens. "I oughta know, had to deal with it just five months ago. But, anyways, I'd better get outta here before you two start round two."

"There's probably not going to _be_ a round two," Miles yelled after Sonic as he left the two alone.

"Well, why not?" Shadow asked the fox once the door was closed.

"I already told you, my butt is _really_ sore...," Miles said, rubbing the mentioned area.

"You sure you don't want it to be even _more_ sore?" Shadow asked, seductively smiling.

"I'm sure, unfortunately. I'm not sure how much more pain I can take back there."

"You think it didn't hurt to squeeze myself in there?"

"Probably not as much as it did to be stretched so much!"

"What can I say? I've got a big dick." Shadow smiled.

"And what a wonderful big dick it is," Miles said, rubbing at the mentioned organ through the blanket.

"Mmm, that feels good, Miles," Shadow said, his face twisting in pleasure. "Keep going."

Miles happily obliged, feeling the sensitive organ getting hard quickly. Miles stopped rubbing just long enough to remove the blanket from on top of the hedgehog before continuing the treatment on the bare penis.

"Mmm, Miles, that feels so good!" Shadow said loudly.

"Shh, you don't want to attract too much attention, do you?" Miles said, quickening the pace.

"Oh! G-god, Miles! That feels _so_ good!" Shadow said, trying to keep it quiet.

"If you think that feels good, wait 'til you feel this." and before Shadow could reply, Miles was licking at the hedgehog's penis teasingly.

"Mmm, Miles, keep doing that!" Shadow said.

Miles, instead of following orders, began to pump Shadow's penis up and down with his right hand as he licked and sucked at the hedgehog's testicles.

"Mmm, my god! Miles, keep jacking me off! It feels so good!" Shadow said, beginning to moan in pleasure.

"Say my name again, baby!" Miles said between sucks at the hedgehog's testicles.

"Miles! Jack me off real good!"

Miles quickened his pace along the hedgehog's erection, stopping his teasing of the hedgehog's tescticles and beginning to lick at the end of the organ. Shadow wasn't saying anything anymore, just moaning as quietly as he could, trying not to make too much noise. Miles encased the very tip of Shadow's penis in his mouth while continuing the handjob, beginning to suck on the hedgehog's erection as hard as possible. Shadow's moans grew slightly louder, and he was obviously coming close to orgasm. Miles began to quicken his pace again, his hand moving impossibly fast along the shaft large shaft. Shadow's back arched, and his seed ejaculated from the end of his erection and into the fox's mouth. The fox happily swallowed all of the fluids before stopping his treatment entirely, allowing Shadow's now limp organ to rest.

Miles crawled up and brought his face to the hedgehog's, planting a small kiss on Shadow's cheek. "You taste good," Miles said seductively.

(page break: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SEXY CHAPTER! MY DAMN IPOD DIED RIGHT WHEN I TYPED THAT LAST PERIOD! THAT SUCKS! I LIKE TBS!)

Alright, so that chapter was basically pointless, but I hope it made you all horny and happy! I don't feel like typing too much more, so I'm just gonna stop here. Love you all, and hope to see you next chapter!

REVIEW AND PLEASE TAKE MY POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T! ALSO CHECK OUT MY NEWLY-UPDATED PROFILE!


	10. Letting the Secret Out in a Song

HELLO AGAIN! First off, I have to say a HUGE thanks to my cousin, Mewtwofan70, who has given me a review on nearly EVERY chapter of this story, although he hasn't labeled himself on any of them but one... So, yeah, all those blank reviews are from him. He's still learning how to do this, he hasn't even made a profile yet. Don't worry, I'll teach him next time he's over at my house. Anyway, next I have to say I am very sorry for taking so long to update, I have been thinking and thinking about how I was going to continue this, but ideas just _were not_ coming to me... But! Now I know how I will, I just don't know how I'll start this chapter off. So, don't kill me if the beginning sucks, I just want to use this idea in SOME way! Finally, before I begin, I have to say: Since Mewtwofan70 has been BEGGING me to add him into a fanfic, this chapter is JUST for him! Cuz, if you're reading this right now, I love you like a frikkin' brother and I hope you enjoy what I've got planned for you! Your name's gonna be Scarlet in this chapter, but don't kill me if you don't like the name, I just HAD to make another reference to your hair color! Anyways, I'll be in this too, I'll be Snowe, so LOOK OUT FOR US, PEEPZ! I know, I'm rambling, get the hell over it! I do that! Before I begin and before you leave, I have to say: despite the purpose of this chapter, it _will_ have some signifigance to the rest of the story, so DO NOT SKIP OVER IT! Anyways, let's get on with it...! Let's go, people...! Come on, I'm getting impatient...! MOVE IT, YOU B-!

(page break: I LIKE PIE! I LIKE BANANAS! I LIKE BANANA PIE! I LIKE CREAM! I LIKE BANANA CREAM PIE! I WANT MY FUCKIN' YOGURT, YOU BITCH!)

Shadow and Miles sat across from each other in the classroom, chatting innocently with each other. In the middle of their conversation, the intercom gave a little "ding", signaling an announcement. All of the pre-teens in the classroom stopped their chattering and looked at the intercom, listening intently.

"Attention, students. The fourth annual Northview talent show will be held on the fifteenth, so get your acts ready! Signup sheets will be passed out later today, and must be turned in before the thirteenth. Further information about the talent show will be on the signup sheets. That will be all. Have a good day." The intercom clicked off and silence filled the room for a moment. The room was soon filled with chatter, most about the announcement that was just made.

"I have just the thing!" Shadow said excitedly to his boyfriend. "I know exactly what I'm going to do for this!"

"Me, too!" Miles replied, excitement gleaming in his voice. "Oh my god, this will be _so_ much fun!"

"I think you'll like what I have planned, Miles, I really think you will," Shadow said, concealing a smirk.

(*!/0\!*)

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Snowe said, nearly unable to believe what his friend had just said. "You want me to be in a _band_?"

"Yeah, man!" Shadow said into the phone, slightly irritated by Snowe's reaction. "I want your guitar skills in this! You're the best I've ever heard!"

Snowe let out a little chuckle. "Well, I can't argue with _that_... Yeah, I guess I can do it."

"Great. Oh, and tell Scarlet he's got bass, if you don't mind."

"Sure, I can do that. See ya, Shadz." Snowe's cell phone clicked shut.

"Wonderful," Shadow said to no one in particular as he pressed the _end_ button on the phone. "Now I've just gotta decide on a good song..." Shadow got his Ipod out of the drawer in his bedside table and began scrolling through his songs, looking for one that seemed suitable for what he was thinking of. Just by looking at the titles, though, he couldn't find a single one out of the seven hundred and forty eight songs he had on his Ipod. He decided to put it on shuffle and use the first one he thought would work.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh._

Shadow sat up straight, his eyes widening drastically as he listened to the thirteenth song.

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.  
I keep your photograph 'cause I know it serves me well.  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

Shadow smiled, jumping off his bed and going over to his computer desk, opening up his laptop. The jet-black hedgehog typed the name of the song into the search bar at the top of the screen, along with the words "tab notations". Almost automatically, a large number of links appeared on the screen. Shadow clicked on the first one, which lead him to a screen which said, "For only $1.99, download the music to Broken!"

"I don't have a freaking credit card...," Shadow said as he clicked the _back_ button. He added to the beginning of the search bar "free" and clicked _go_ again. This time, the first link he clicked on allowed him to download the music without pay. Shadow printed the music off and went back to the search engine. He then added "bass" before the word "tab", and he printed that off as well. The hedgehog then went back to the search engine for the final time and erased the last three words, replacing them with "drums sheet music". Shadow printed this off and then stacked the papers on top of his desk, smiling.

(*!/0\!*)

"And now, please welcome Miles Prower, or as most of you know him, Tails, to the stage for a performance of Let the Flames Begin!" Miss Amy said from center stage, drawing polite applause from the crowd before her. She stepped off the side of the stage as the music began.

Miles burst through the back curtains suddenly and began singing immediately.

_"What a shame! We all became  
such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains, just a tiny spark.  
I give it all my oxygen,  
so let the flames begin!  
So, let the flames begin!  
Oh, glory!_

_"Oh, glory!  
This is how we'll dance when  
when they try to take us down!  
This is what will be, oh, glory!_

_"Somewhere, weaknesses are strengths,  
and I'll die searching for it.  
I can't let myself regret  
such selfishness!  
My pain didn't know the trouble caused!  
No matter how long.  
I believe that there's hope  
buried beneath it all, and_

_"Growing beneath it all, and  
This is how we'll dance when  
when they try to take us down!  
This is how we'll sing, oh!  
This is how we'll stand when  
when they burn our houses down!  
This is what will be, oh, glory!_

_"Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light._

_"This is how we'll dance when_  
_when they try to take us down!_  
_This is how we'll sing, oh!_  
_This is how we'll stand when_  
_when they burn our houses down!_  
_This is what will be, oh, glory!"_

Miles lowered the microphone from his lips and began to pant, slightly winded from the volume he had been singing, and smiled as he was applauded loudly. He began to walk off the stage, the applause carrying with him through the curtains. Shadow was smiling at the fox broadly, an auburn-furred wolf and a snow leopard doing the same from behind him.

"That was _great_, Miles!" Shadow said, resisting the urge to wrap the fox in a hug.

"I loved that, you were simply _fantastic_," the snow leopard said with a slight English accent.

"Nice job, kid," the auburn-furred wolf said in a gruff but gentle voice.

"Thanks, all of you. Shadow, do you know these two?" Miles asked.

"Oh, yeah, this is Snowe," Shadow gestured to the snow leopard, who waved politely, "and Scarlet," he gestured to the auburn wolf, who gave a gentle smile. "They're gonna be helping me in my performance."

"Oh, well then, nice to meet you two, and good luck to all of you!" Miles said, smiling to the three animals. Miles began to walk away, but was stopped by a gloved hand.

"Why don't you watch us from right here?" the owner of the hand said from behind Miles.

"Alright, Shadow, I can do that," Miles said.

Shadow smiled before turning around and walking onto the stage, where a set of drums was being assembled by the music teacher. Snowe and Scarlet followed closely behind, Snowe carrying a purple guitar with a rosewood neck and Scarlet carrying a solid black guitar with and ebony neck. They took positions on either side of the stage, and Shadow sat behind the now-fully-assembled drum set, which also had a microphone stand extended to where Shadow's mouth rested. Shadow pulled a pair of drumsticks from his pocket and began to spin one expertly in his right hand as the left rested on his lap. Snowe began to play slowly, looking down at his left hand and watching the fingers slide over the red neck smoothly.

"I would like to dedicate this one," Shadow said into the microphone as Snowe strummed on the guitar, "to Miles."

Miles, upon hearing this, moved his eyes from Snowe's hands to Shadow's face. He took a deep breath before he began to sing, still spinning the stick quickly and easily.

_"I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh.  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.  
I keep your photograph 'cause I know it serves me well.  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."_

Scarlet popped his knuckles before beginning to finger at the thick strings of his bass. Shadow stopped spinning his stick and began to hit at the drums as he continued to sing.

_"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,  
and I don't feel right when you're nowhere._

_"You're gone away.  
You don't feel me here anymore._

_"The worst is over now, and we can breathe again.  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.  
There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight.  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

_"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open.  
And I don't like I am strong enough.  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away._

_"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open.  
And I don't like I am strong enough.  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away._

_"You're gone away.  
You don't feel me here anymore."_

Snowe held out one last chord on his guitar before the stage went silent. The crowd burst into applause as the group began to walk offstage. Miles, slightly in tears and impatient, ran forward and, onstage, brought Shadow into a kiss. a few gasps were heard from the audience, but they were quickly replaced by "awwww"s as Shadow returned the kiss. Scarlet continued walking offstage, not really caring about this show of affection, but Snowe halted and watched the two kiss passionately, joining in with the audience in their "aww"s.

_How cute_, Snowe thought as he watched the two kiss. He was pulled offstage, though, by a red, clawed hand. "What the hell, Scar?" Snowe said, slightly irritated by his cousin's actions.

"I can't believe you think that's nice to watch," Scarlet said, hiding his surprise well.

"Well, Scar, you know I'm bi," Snowe said obviously. "I thought that was kind of cute! And besides, I thought you liked reading about crap like that."

"Yeah, I like to _read_ things like that. I don't want to _watch _that, really."

"Why not?"

Scarlet sighed. "To be honest, I'm just surprised that Shadow and that Tails kid are going out. Shadow never really seemed like the one to be gay..."

"Oh, well. I think it's just fine. I have to admit, they make a cute couple."

"But... I thought you kinda... _liked_ Shadow. Aren't you mad at him?"

"No, it's fine. As long as Shadie's happy, I suppose..."

Shadow and Miles walked by the two, hand in hand, and walked out the door to the hallway. Snowe and Scarlet followed suit, silently agreeing to continue the conversation another time at another place.

(page break: FOOD! DRINKS! DOCTORS! STETHOSCOPES! WRITERS! PENCILS! COMPUTERS! KEYBOARDS! HAPPY FUCKIN' INDEPENDENCE DAY!)

YAY, I was in my own fanfiction, along with my cousin! Again, cuz, if you don't like the name, don't kill me, I can change it, i suppose. Anyways, I am REALLY sorry for taking so long to update, I was just SO busy with 4th of July weekend shit, and I also didn't know how exactly I would make this chapter go. I am SO sorry! I really wanted to update sooner than this, I just didn't get a chance! Anyways, I've just come home from watching a huge fireworks show at the lake, I haven't sat down but for an hour and a half in all since six p.m., and it is ONE-THIRTY! So, I'm pretty fuckin' tired! Anyways, I'll update again later today, after I've woken up, and expect some more DRAMA! Oh, and also expect Snowe and Scarlet to be playing roles in the rest of the story, too! Anyways, BYEEEE!

REVIEW AND TAKE MY POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY


	11. Trying to Find Someone

HELLO AGAIN PEOPLES! I am so happy with that last chapter! I have not only put myself and my cousin into the story, but I have also let the secret out, so Shadow and Tails don't have to hide their love anymore! YAYYYY!

Shadow: I don't know, I kinda liked the idea of having a secret love...

But, now you two can be all lovey-dovey pretty much anywhere and nobody's gonna really care!

Tails: That'll be nice, won't it, Shadie?

Shadow: It will, yes.

Yay, happiness to all! I like chocolate!

Shadow: Okay, then. and your point in saying this is...?

I don't know. I just wanted to be random. I like to do that!

Tails: Okay then.

Well, anyways, I think I'm gonna write more about you two. Before I start, though, a fair warning: as I do believe I said last chapter, expect drama in this chapter! Now, we dance! Ns-ns-ns-ns-ns-ns-ns-ns-ns-

Shadow: What in the world are you doing?

Party boy song! Ns-ns-ns-ns-ns-ns-ns-

(page break: I went out on a date with a girl a bit late! She had so many friends! I brought my pogo stick just to show 'er a trick! She had so many friends!)

"Hey, Scar," Sonic said to his auburn-furred friend, "you wanna come back to my house? I'm gonna need some help with that English assignment."

"Sure, I can do that," Scarlet the wolf said to the cobalt hedgehog. "I'll walk over after dinner."

"Cool. See ya later, then," the cobalt animal said as he stepped onto the bus.

"Later, dude," Scarlet said as he walked to the back of the bus where Miles and Shadow sat. Sonic took a seat beside Vector the crocodile, another friend of his, and began to chat about nothing of importance.

(*!/0\!*)

"Alright, what the _hell_ is a 'direct object'?" Sonic asked, staring at the book in his hand stupidly.

"Whatever the verb's affecting," Scarlet said as he scrawled on his notebook paper.

"Thanks," Sonic said before he proceeded to read through the sentence. Exchanges similar to this happened every so often as they worked through the assignment, Scarlet quickly, Sonic rather slowly. Once they were finished, they sat on opposite sides of Sonic's bed, facing each other.

"So... what to do?" Scarlet asked. "My mom kinda wanted me to be out for a good while, says I spend too much time in my house."

"Well, really, I don't know what we could do...," Sonic said to his friend.

"Well, I'd rather not sit around doing nothing. How 'bout we go outside?"

"Sure, that'll work, I suppose," Sonic said as he stood from the bed and walked over to his bedroom door. Scarlet followed close behind, and they both walked out the front door and around the house to the backyard, where Sonic had a large basketball court and a half pipe.

Scarlet gazed upon the two large objects in surprise. "Your dad's got a really good job, doesn't he?" the wolf asked.

"Yeah, he does," Sonic said. "And he likes me and Tails to be as active as possible."

"Speakin' of Tails, where is the little guy?" Scarlet said as he walked over to the basketball court.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure he's got Shadow up there helping with homework."

"Helping with homework, huh? You sure they're not up there making out?"

"They could be, but Shadow really did come over to help with homework, Miles had piles of it, and you know I suck at homework."

"Yes, I do know. Got any good balls?" Scarlet asked, looking around the court. Sonic began to laugh. "What?"

"Yeah, I've got some good ones, why do you ask?" Sonic asked jokingly.

"Oh, come on!" Scarlet yelled, beginning to laugh along with the hedgehog. "I meant _basket_balls, you asshole!"

"Over there," Sonic said, pointing to the opposite end of the court.

Scarlet ran over to that end of the court and picked up a ball, dribbling it back over to where Sonic still stood. "Wanna play a little H.O.R.S.E.?" the auburn wolf said to the cobalt hedgehog.

"Yeah, sure."

The two animals played a long game, throwing trick shots aplenty. They were just about evenly matched, and it took a full hour and a half for the game to end, at which point Scarlet had inflicted the E upon Sonic, while he still only had the first three letters.

"Looks like I won," Scarlet said boastfully as he panted, his flat tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Don't think you can do that again anytime soon," Sonic said, also panting. The hedgehog walked over to the grass and sat down on it, hunched over and breathing heavily.

Scarlet sat down next to the hedgehog, catching his breath. "You played really well, Sonic," Scarlet said to the hedgehog.

"Thanks," Sonic said, his breathing becoming normal again.

"Really, man, that was a _great_ game," Scarlet said, looking at Sonic.

"Thanks, I practice a lot," Sonic said, returning Scarlet's gaze. Sonic had an odd feeling wash over him as he looked into the wolf's bright blue eyes.

"I've never played with anybody as good as that, honestly."

"Yeah," Sonic said, staring as deep as possible into the wolf's eyes. "Your eyes are just beautiful, anybody ever tell you that?"

"Uh... no, but why are you... Mmph!" Scarlet yelled as the hedgehog's lips pressed firmly against his. Scarlet's eyes went wide, and he was frozen in shock. He regained composure as quickly as possible and pushed the hedgehog off of him. "Dude, _what _the _hell_?" Scarlet said, thouroughly shocked at his friend's actions.

"I-... I'm sorry Scarlet, I... I don't know why I did that, I just...," Sonic said apologetically.

"Alright, Sonic, look, I know you're upset about Knuckles cheating on you, and being single, and all that. I do feel sorry about it, but I don't really know how to help. I'm not about to date you, and you know that. I'm not gay. However, now that I think about it... there is someone I know that _might_ go out with you..."

"Really?" Sonic said, looking up at his friend hopefully.

"I can't make any promises, but there's a chance he'll go out with you."

"Oh, _thank_ you, Scarlet!" Sonic said, wrapping the wolf in a tight, friendly hug.

Scarlet pried the arms off of him. "Again, not gay here."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, I'll call him on my way home, see if he's interested."

"Thanks, Scar. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye," Scarlet said as he began to leave.

"Bye!" Sonic called after his friend as he walked back to his house.

Once the back door was closed, Scarlet turned around and began to walk down the sidewalk and to his house. As he walked, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and held down the _3_ button, making a call menu instantly pop up. Scarlet held the cell phone to his ear as the chorus of On My Own played.

"Hello?" Snowe's voice said after the third line.

"Hey, Snowe," the wolf said.

"What is it? I've got a lot of homework that I really need to be finishing, so try to make it quick."

"Alright, then. You're still single, right?"

"That's correct."

"And you're looking?"

"Yes..."

"Well, what would you say if I knew a guy that might like to go out with you?"

"... I'm listening."

"Well, you know my friend Sonic, right?"

"Yes, I know him."

"Well, it's him."

"But I thought he was dating that Knuckles kid..."

"I thought I told you they broke up...?"

"You neglected to mention that, I'm afraid. So, Sonic wants to go out with me?"

"Yeah, I think he'd like it."

"... I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Alright, then. Call me tomorrow, then?"

"Sure, I'll do that. See you around, Scar."

"Bye, Snowe." Scarlet clicked his cell phone shut.

(page break: Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind where worries are washed out to sea. See the changes? People's faces blurred out.)

Like sunspots or raindrops. Now, all those feelings, those yesterday's feelings will all be lost in time. But today, I've wasted away, for today is on my mind.

Shadow: Okay, you can stop singing now.

I'm sorry, I just really like that song.

Shadow: Okay, then.

Tails: That chapter almost seemed pointless...

It wasn't, though! Sure, you two weren't in it, but just because you're the main characters doesn't mean you both have to be in _every single_ chapter!

Tails: It would still be nice...

Self-centered much?

Tails: I am not self-centered!

Sure...

Shadow: Alright, you two, stop fighting, please.

Tails: We weren't fighting...

Shadow: Oh, well. Stop anyways.

Tails: You're mean...

No, he's not! He's sexy.

Tails & Shadow: *stare at me*

Uh... pie?

REVIEW


	12. Getting Together

Welcome, all, to chapter twelve of this story! I have something DEVIOUS planned for this one, so WATCH OUT!

Tails: Uh... I have a _really_ bad feeling about this...

You should. As should YOU, Shadow!

Shadow: Uh...

And YOU, Sonic! And Vector! And Scarlet! AND CHARMY!

Shadow: You realize you're yelling at people who aren't even in this house, right?

Yeah, I know. Ipods are fun.

Tails: Okay... and?

I am going to take a shower later.

Shadow: Okay then...

I want to eat food.

Tails: Why are you-?

PIE! CAKE! COOKIE! MUFFIN! ALL PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED ARE PASTRIES! LADY GAGA! LILY ALLEN! KATY PERRY! TAYLOR MOTHERFUCKIN' SWIFT! _WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE!_ SOMEBODY NEEDS THEIR DIAPER CHANGED! BABY GEORGE MADE A STINKY! _HEEEEEEERE'S JOHNNY!_

Shadow: What are you doing?

_BANANA BANANA BANANA TERRACADA BANANA TERRACADA TERRACADA PIE! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PURPLE MONKEYS WITH ANGEL'S WINGS! THOSE ARE THE CREATURES WHICH APPEAR IN MY DREAMS! I WANT TO GO TO ENGLAND AND EAT A CRUMPET JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT! I WILL NEVER EAT ESCARGOT!_

Tails: What is wrong with him, Shadow?

_WILL SOMEBODY GET THIS KID A HAPPY MEAL?_

Shadow: I don't know! He's gone crazy!

*falls to the floor and begins to foam at the mouth*

Tails: He's dying!

*writhing uncontrollably*

Shadow: He's going to die!

*stands up* Hi.

Shadow: Wha-? I thought you were dying!

Tails: You had me worried sick!

You guys should know me better than that.

Shadow: You looked like you were rabid!

I am rabid. I'm a rabid fanguy of YOUUUUUU! *tackles Shadow to the ground*

Shadow: Ack! What are you doing?

*wraps Shadow in a tight hug*

Tails: Get off of my boyfriend!

I don't wanna! He's too cute! *tightens grip on Shadow*

Shadow: I can't breathe!

*lets go of Shadow and starts to run around the house flailing arms insanely* READ MY STORY, BITCHES!

(page break: CARSOOON! I told y'all not to let that damn dog in the house! Look at that! Dog shit! Now, go clean that up! Don't step in it, ya dumbass!)

_"I'm so sorry, _brother_," the ebony hedgehog said to his brother, putting a certain hateful emphasis on the last word, "but this is what's going to happen, whether you like it or _not_!"_

_"Mephiles, don't!" the ebony said worriedly. "I don't want you to do this!"_

_"Shut up, Shadow!" Mephiles yelled. "I don't care whether you want me to or not!"_

_"But, Mephiles-!"_

_"Just shut up!" with that, Mephiles jumped into the hole before him._

_"Mephiles!" Shadow screamed as he watched his brother descend into the dark._

"Shadow!" a familiar and comforting voice said in a whisper. "Shadow, what's wrong?"

Shadow awoke and sat bolt-upright, sweating a little. He looked down at his lap, angrily gritting his teeth.

"Shadie, what's wrong?" Miles whispered again, moving himself to get in eye contact with the ebony hedgehog.

"Nothing...," Shadow lied through his teeth (A/N: Literally.).

"Shadow, come on. You were tossing and turning all over the place, saying something about 'Meph-ee-luhs', or whatever," Miles said.

"Just a bad dream, dear," Shadow told Miles reassuringly.

"What made you so angry, then?" Miles said.

"Nothing..."

"Come on, Shadow."

"It's nothing, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright... but you do know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, dear. If it was anything that might bother you, I promise I would tell you."

Miles smiled and kissed Shadow's cheek before he lay back down on his bed. Shadow lay down beside the fox and looked lovingly into the bright blue eyes. "I love you, Miles," the hedgehog whispered.

"I love you too, Shadow," Miles whispered back. Shadow placed a short and gentle kiss on the fox's lips. They wrapped each other in loose hugs before closing their eyes and going back to sleep in Miles's bedroom.

(*!/0\!*)

"So, Scarlet...," Sonic said to his friend, "what did he say?"

"He needed to think about it," Scarlet said.

"Oh..." Sonic had been given that answer many a time, and had come to always associate it with "no".

"I've got a pretty good feeling, Sonic."

"Do you really?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"I do. Snowe sounded like he liked you."

"He did?"

"Yeah. I'm almost positive of his answer being yes..."

Sonic smiled. _I hope he says yes..._, the cobalt blue hedgehog thought.

(*!/0\!*)

Snowe lay sprawled across his bed, fully clothed (other than his shoes, which he had kicked off as soon as he entered his house), staring at the ceiling. You wouldn't have been able to guess just by looking at him, but he was thinking very hard.

_I do kind of like__ Sonic, I suppose... but I've had a crush on Shadow ever since we met... _Snowe sighed. _He's with that Miles kid, though... and they seem to honestly love each other... I don't know what I need to do... I'm getting really tired of being single, but Sonic just doesn't seem all that much like my type... Damn it, why can't I come to a decision on this...?_ Snowe sat up and put his head into his hands. "I'm just thinking too hard about this...," he said to himself.

(*!/0\!*)

Scarlet's cell phone began vibrating within his pocket. The wolf quickly pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen to see a picture of Snowe staring at him. Scarlet opened his phone and held it to his ear.

"Hey, Snowe! What's up, man?" Scarlet said cheerily.

"Hello," the leopard's voice said through the phone, his English accent somehow showing itself off more than usual. "Well, I thought about what you said last night, Scar."

"Have you? What are you thinking?"

"Well... I'm thinking that Sonic's a nice kid, and... yes, I'll go on a date with him."

Scarlet smiled a little. "Awesome. I'll call him as soon as I can."

"Alright. Could we meet up at your house tomorrow?"

"I'm sure that would be alright."

"Good. Well, I'll see you after school."

"Cool. G'bye, Snowe!"

"See you later, Scar."

Scarlet pressed the "End Call" button before he quickly began typing in another phone number.

(*!/0\!*)

Sonic lay on his back atop his bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands folded together on top of his stomach. Sonic had been in this position since he came back up from dinner, and remained unmoving until he heard his cell phone begin to ring. The hedgehog quickly sat up and grabbed his phone off of his bedside table.

"Hello?" Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic," Scarlet's voice greeted him warmly.

"Scarlet! Hey, what's up?" Sonic said calmly, not wanting to sound _too_ eager.

"Not a whole lot... but someone's given me an answer."

"Was it Snowe? What did he say?"

"Snowe said yes."

Sonic supressed a squeal. "Oh, thank you, Scar!"

"It was no problem, really."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah. After school, come over to my house and he'll be there."

"Awesome! Thanks so much, Scar!"

"No problem, man. Anyways, my mom's trying to make me get off the phone, so... Bye!"

"Bye, Scar! See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow! Bye!"

Sonic's phone beeped at him, signaling that the call ended. The hedgehog closed his phone and set it down before sighing happily. He looked at his alarm clock; ten-fifteen.

"I should probably go to sleep...," The cobalt animal said to no one in particular before he lay back down and closed his eyes.

(*!/0\!*)

Sonic ran to his friend's house with unbelievable speed as soon as he dropped off his backpack at home. Sonic knew he was acting rather desperate, but his last relationship had ended so suddenly, and he still had an odd craving to be loved.

He arrived at the wolf's house within only a few minutes, despite the slightly large distance between the homes. He knocked lightly on the door, which was almost immediately answered by the auburn-furred wolf Sonic had befriended.

"Hey, Sonic. Come on in," Scarlet said to the hedgehog, stepping away from the doorway to allow the hedgehog entry.

"Hey, Scar," Sonic said as he stepped in. "Is Snowe here yet?"

"Possibly," an English-accented voice said from behind the hegdehog's back, making him jump.

Sonic gave an embarrassed laugh before saying, "Uh, hey. I'm Sonic."

"Snowe," the snow leopard said, bowing his head a little bit.

"Well, then, I'll just be leaving you two," Scarlet said from the sidelines before heading down the hall and into a room they both assumed to be his own.

"Well, then, shall we?" Snowe said as he held his hand out to Sonic.

"What do you mean...?" Sonic asked, taking Snowe's hand regardless.

"I was assuming we could go to dinner and better introduce ourselves."

"That would work."

Snowe smiled at his date before he walked out the door and down the sidewalk, Sonic following at his side. Their hands were entertwined as the walked together down the sidewalk and towards the more busy part of town.

The couple was only a few steps away from their destination when they were stopped by a sloppily-dressed, bedheaded Shadow, who looked extremely upset about something.

"Hey, Shadz," Snowe said. "Something wrong?"

"I-it's... it's Miles...," Shadow said, obviously very worried.

"What? What's wrong with my bro?" Sonic said, reflecting the other hedgehog's worry.

"He's... been kidnapped...!"

(page break: You could've knocked me out with a feather. I know you've heard this all before, but we're just Hell's neighbors.)

OHHHHHHH, SSSHHHHHIT! What an ending, eh? Anyways, I would like to apologize DEEPLY for how long it took me to update. There's been a WHOLE lot going on, first with me discovering the BEAUTY of my friend GivenAnythingButLove's boyfriend's website which also has a chat box, then with me finding out from her friend Kelcie that GABL's parents found out about her Fanfic account, and just this past monday started band camp. Other than that, I was simply procrastinating... Heh, sorry... But, anyways, PLEASE, for both mine and her sake, pray to whatever god or gods you believe in, wish for good luck, do _something_ for GABL! I don't want her to die, people!

REVIEW


	13. I'm sorry

So...

I'm really fuckin' sorry. But this story is officially cancelled.

I've just completely lost my inspiration for it. And it's shit, really. That's all I can say to defend myself.

I'm sorry again. I'm gonna leave it up so people can enjoy a good fap or two, but ultimately, it's not gonna be continued. I'm sorry.

I hope you all have a good day. Please don't be TOO hard on me for the cancellation. I know I deserve it, but... please.

Sincerely,

Snowe 3

I love all of you.


End file.
